Losing control of the demon within
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Something is wrong with Fatch... after his recent use of demon power, he begins losing control of it. Causing destruction and hurting others. The problem becomes worse when he manages to hurt Casper...
1. The shudders

**Got a nice early start on this story. Heh... this is what happens when you're stuck in a car for 4 hours. XP**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" But mom, you don't understand... "

Fatch whined lightly, trying his best to use his sparkly ruby eyes to work his mother out of her decision. However, the woman stood firm.

" I'm sorry Fatch, but you can't skip school. Whatever you're going through... I'm sure you'll be fine. Please don't put up a fight love. "

For the past hour now, Fatch had been trying to convince his mother that something was wrong with him. That every once in a while he felt like he was losing control of himself. That he shouldn't go to school less it gets worse. Yet of course the woman thought nothing was wrong or that it was impossible. That he was fine. Of course he doubted it highly, as whenever he ASSUMED he was fine it always ended badly.

Yet of course, on some levels, he knew his mother was right. That he couldn't just skip school. If he missed too many days his grades would start slipping, and he couldn't afford that. He wanted to keep good grades. He was no dunce. So, sadly, he had to listen to his mother and go to school and pray she was right. Pray that this was nothing and that he'd be fine. That whatever had happened last night, and a few times in his sleep, didn't happen again.

As he sighed and began to head out the door, he began to wonder exactly what was wrong with him anyway. He knew he'd get random jolts here and there, and when it happened his heart ached horribly. But why? Why did it hurt so terribly? Why did he flash red like that as if he were getting possessed? Was something happening to him...? Something he didn't know? He didn't feel like this until after he kicked Pyro's a**, but Pyro didn't cast any spells on him. He would've noticed. So why?

" Fatch! "

Fatch jumped out of his thoughts, finding Thatch, Moon and Leah racing up to him, smiling widely as they came closer. Thatch and Moon had moved out with Dusk and Makenzi a few days prior, and it still felt a little empty at home without them there, but they were happy. Makenzi was a great mother to them and they were living happily with Dusk too. So as long as they were happy, Fatch was happy for them. Admittedly he missed Thatch, Moon and Dusk, but again, they were happy. And that's all he wanted for them.

The vampire boys soon locked Fatch in a tight, happy hug, Fatch hugging back eagerly. Even if it had only been two days, he'd missed them. They were so sweet and kind, he couldn't help but miss them. Besides, admittedly, it felt a little weird having Thatch away from the house, as he took the kid in when his parents died. He wondered how Thatch was handling living elsewhere.

Shaking it off for now he let go of the boys, watching as they stepped back and walked over to Leah, Thatch taking her hand sweetly, bringing a smile to Fatch's face. Those two truly DID make a sweet couple.

" Hey guys. "

Fatch said sweetly, folding his hands together behind his back.

" So? How'd did your weekend in the new house go? "

" It was alright. "

Thatch responded softly.

" Moon and I got our own rooms which was pretty cool. "

" And it turns out Makenzi's a great cook! "

Moon said cheerfully, getting a soft chuckle out of the prince.

" Good to hear. Though of you ever miss my cooking feel free to stop by. "

" Heheh... will do. "

Suddenly the ground shook, and they all turned to realize the pirate ship had landed, Cappy shouting his famous "all aboard!". The group all laughed and eagerly walked aboard, Fatch about to follow suit when he suddenly got hit with another burst of violent shakes and flashes, no one else seeing it.

_' S***... '_ Fatch mentally cursed, realizing the jolts weren't going to quit just because he was going to school. If anything they were getting worse. That was a worse shake then he could remember. Would this keep up even long after he was in the school? And would people notice? How would he explain it when he didn't even know what a was happening to him...?

" Fatch! "

The prince jumped and looked up, finding Cappy leaning over the railing to get his attention.

" Get a move on lad, or yer gonna make everyone late fer Scare School! "

" C-coming Cappy! "

Shifting into a bat Fatch quickly flew over to the boat, reshifting into a vampire in the seat beside Moon and watching as the ship took off. The prince soon looked over the side of the ship, hoping he could get those shakes under control. He'd hate to worry anyone...

* * *

**Hoooo boy. Things aren't looking well, are they? Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. ;3**

**Also, posted this story today because I truly AM way ahead of schedule. But I'm sure no one mind. :P**


	2. Scary skits

**So mini thing here, I no longer care if the chapter is long or short. Just so long as the story flows the way I want it doesn't matter. I mean, I'll try my best to make each chapter worth while of course, so length no longer matters. I'm sure you wonderful people will understand.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Things were not going well for Fatch today. Everything was going wrong in fact. In gym when they were working out, Fatch got brave and tried climbing the rope to prove he could, in fact, face his fear of heights if important enough. Yet as he neared the top, his entire body was gripped with the violent shakes once more and he fell right off the rope and landed on his back.

Or in Heady's class when they were going to watch a movie and he was getting the projector, the shakes returned and he accidentally dropped the projector, and they were given an assignment instead. Needless to say, the others weren't happy with this little oopsie.

And finally during lunch time- and he wasn't even sure how THIS one happened- when he went to eat the lunch his mother packed for him, he flashed red and SOMEhow it completely disintegrated his lunch. He truly didn't know how that happened...

So yes, all in all, this was NOT his day. Not to mention he still had professor Burns class to go through...

Fatch sighed, shifting nervously in his seat, praying the bell rang soon. He didn't want another burst of shakes to overtake him and further ruin the day. Especially since the others were getting curious about his behavior. He didn't want them to worry, nor did he know what to tell them. He didn't know anything about this himself, and he didn't want to confuse them. He'd have to deal with this himself. It wouldn't be so hard... he didn't think.

Turning, he managed to catch Casper quickly looking away from him, no doubt also confused about his behavior. He hated worrying Casper... the ghost had done so much for him, and worrying him was the LAST thing he wanted to do. Fatch wondered if the ghost, or anyone really, had SEEN the shudders and the flashes. If he'd been noticed for his unusual behavior and unknown condition. He truly hoped not. He didn't want anyone to worry about him...

" Students! "

The dragon called, causing the prince to snap back to reality.

" I have an assignment for you all! For the week, you and a partner will be writing and rehearsing a skit about a human made scary game. Video game or urban legend made into a game. For example, Bloody Mary, Slenderman, or the recently popular Five Nights at Freddy's. Many of these games scare the humans silly! First, today, I want you all to play the game assigned to you and your partner yourselves, and then for the rest of the week work on a small skit describing what the game is about. Music is encouraged, but not required. Now, for the groups. First group will be... "

The dragon moved over to the chalk board, beginning to write the mentioned names.

" Mantha and Lexi, with a game called Jeff the killer. "

The zombie and shadow demon looked at each other from across the room and smiled.

" Second group will be Thatch and Moon with a game called The crooked man. "

Thatch and Moon cheered a little and high fived each other, having been sitting beside each other.

" Third group will be Casper and Fatch with a game called Five Nights At Freddy's. "

Fatch felt himself smile, having already heard a good deal about that game and knew of a song for it. Knowledge very useful to this assignment. Turning to Casper, meeting his eyes, the prince nodded, as he was certain this assignment would be a breeze. And with a great partner like Casper, surely this would be a great skit.

* * *

" This is gonna be AWESOME dude! "

Ra cheered as the group left the class room, getting a smile to spread across the groups faces.

" Those games don't sound all that scary! And the skit could be fun, right Mosshead? "

" Right Ra! "

Mosshead cheered, hopping in place a little.

" We got the Slenderman one right? "

" Ooooh Slenderman. "

Fatch cooed, getting a playfully scary glare, getting everyone's attention.

_" Slenderman, Slenderman_

_All the children try to run_

_Slenderman, Slenderman_

_To him it's part of the fun!_

_Slenderman, Slenderman_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie_

_Slenderman, Slenderman_

_You most certainly will die! "_

As the prince began to mimic a creepy little kids laugh the group looked at him funny, Ra and Mosshead slightly scared and unnerved by this little song.

" Wh-what the heck was that Fatch? "

Ra asked, shaking a little. Fatch smiled with an innocent cat-like smile, mocking a surprised expression.

" Oh you haven't heard that one? It's a song made for the Slenderman game. It's a pretty creeeeepy one too. Might be worth looking up for your skit. "

" Uhm... yeah... we'll be sure to look that up Fatch. "

The group broke into laughter at this, loving how unnerved the mummy was. In truth Fatch had a good idea if there was a Slenderman song, truly good for the skit, but if the first few verses were that creepy, odd were Ra and Mosshead wouldn't use it. But it was still a nice thought.

" Hey Fatch. "

Mantha suddenly intervened, catching the princes attention.

" How did you know that anyway? "

Fatch smiled to this one, feeling almost a little proud.

" Oh, well I deeply enjoy playing scary games, Slenderman being one of my favorites. And sometimes I look up songs for the game. It's fun sometimes. I'm also certain I'll find a good song for Five Nights at Freddy's too. I'm looking forward to playing that game, I've heard it's the scariest game of the year. "

" Well, I'm sure this assignment will be fun then. "

Casper said cheerfully.

" Come on guys. Let's get the the library before the computers are taken. "

As the group dispersed, Fatch went to follow when he was, once again, struck with violent shakes and flashes, dropping his books as his hands flew up with his claws bared.

Casper heard the commotion and turned to find Fatch picking up his books, walking over and helping him out.

" Hey Fatch, are you ok? "

The ghost asked softly.

" No offense or anything, but you seem a little... clumsy today. "

Fatch blushed violently to this, as he was in no way a clumsy person, before springing to his feet and holding his books close to his chest.

" I-I'm alright Casper. Really. Don't worry about it ok? "

Casper frowned a little, truly not believing it was nothing, but softly nodded, as he doubted Fatch would tell him if anything WAS bothering him. Besides, if something was wrong, Fatch could probably handle it. He was a strong prince after all... he'd have to trust him here.

Shaking his head slowly the ghost threw on a smile and got up himself.

" A-alright Fatch. Here, let's go to the computers. "

" Nah. No need to. I have a laptop in my backpack. "

" Oh cool! "

Casper cheered, following the prince to the cafeteria instead. And Fatch was quietly hoping he didn't get the shudders by Casper while they were researching.

* * *

**I am actually proud of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. FNaF's, and a scary jolt

**I'm so proud of how far ahead I am. Seriously, 4 hours in a car, totally worth it to me. Heheh...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Fatch laughed as he hopped onto the cafeteria table, his beats headphones on, singing away happily to the Five Nights at Freddy's song.

_" We're waiting every night_

_to finally roam and invite_

_newcomers to play with us_

_for many years we've been all alone_

_We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay_

_Please let us get in!_

_don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_

_who have lost all control_

_and we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_or just be stuck and defend_

_after all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_(Oh)_

_We're really quite surprised_

_We get to see you another night_

_You should have looked for another job_

_you should have said to this place good-bye_

_It's like there's so much more_

_Maybe you've been in this place before_

_We remember a face like yours_

_You seem acquainted with those doors_

_Please let us get in!_

_don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_

_who have lost all control_

_and we're forced here to take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_or just be stuck and defend_

_after all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's._

_(Oh) "_

Casper laughed as Fatch finished up, watching the prince hop down from the table and soon sit beside him, the ghost trying to get a grip truly. He couldn't help it, Fatch just bursting into song like that.

The pair had been playing their game, Five Nights at Freddy's, for a while now and so far Fatch didn't seem to be afraid of it like Casper was. It had seriously jumped the ghost when that bear animatronic Freddy suddenly popped up on the screen like that, screeching in his face. Truly this was a terrifying game! But a good one too. Fatch was really good at it too.

" So I had an idea for the skit Fatch. "

Casper said softly, smiling brightly.

" I think I could play the night guard, looking at the cameras and such through the laptop, and you could play Freddy. "

" Sounds great! "

Fatch praised, eyes twinkling a little.

" And maybe we could have the song in the back ground as we act out how you play the game! "

" Great! "

The ghost cheered, looking down and typing down their ideas. Fatch smiled, getting up and walking around, trying to stretch out his legs.

" Oh! "

The prince yelped, snapping his fingers.

" I could write the script, and maybe you could do the props and costumes-! "

Suddenly the prince began to shake violently again, this time almost feeling as though he'd blacked out for a minute. And it was painful too. It almost made him pass out...

" Sounds good Fatch. "

Casper said softly, not having noticed the princes shaking behind him.

" The camera mans costume shouldn't take long, and neither will the props. Freddy's costume may take a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle. "

Fatch began to breathe deeply, resting a hand on the table to keep himself upright, trying to figure out what was happening to him. Why he kept shuddering so badly. Why he kept flashing red... was Juan Carlos acting up for whatever reason? If he was then why? What had happened recently to make the alpha demon act up?

Trying his best to shake it off he turned back to Casper, smiling widely.

" So. Ah... wanna get started tonight, or is beating the game good enough for today? "

Casper smiled a little to this, closing up the princes laptop.

" I think beating it's good enough. I'm still surprised you beat it so quickly Fatch. A lot of people say it takes them a long time to beat it. "

Fatch smirked, closing his arms and making a silly face.

" Yeah. I guess I'm just too pro. "

As the ghost laughed again the prince stood up and grabbed his lap top, watching as the other got up as well. It was probably bed time now, so they should head off to the dorm. As Casper walked ahead of him, Fatch was once again hit by an intense quake. But THIS time... once it ended... the red runes stayed, and his eyes were demonic.

The prince grinned evilly, slowly walking out of the cafeteria and out into the night air. Soon he trudged his way over to the scream board ramp and, without much hesitation, ripped the ramp right from the ground and bend it till it broke right in half, tossing it into the forest.

The vampire broke into evil laughter, his voice sounding just like a demons. A very, very evil demon. Laughing cruelly onto the night.

* * *

**A bit short but eh. Again I type how I want. Hope you enjoyed~!**


	4. The one to blame

**I can't believe how ahead I am. It's getting ridiculous. But awesome too! Enjoy~! **

**Oh, and it's the next morning in this chappie.**

* * *

_" Attention students! "_

Dash called over the emoticon, jumping the students terribly due to the volume.

_" Something terrible has happened! Everyone out to the athletics field now! "_

The student body began to murmur amongst themselves as they obeyed the headmasters request, racing out of the cafeteria and out to the athletics field. Though all were greatly confused, each one wondering what was so urgent about this. Why the headmasters sounded kinda... disgusted. Had something happened the night before...?

Soon the students were outside and racing to the athletics field, bursting into commotion when they finally realized what was wrong. The scream board ramp had been torn from it's hinges, broke in half and thrown into the forest. The children all looked at each other worriedly before a gargoyle blew a whistle, everyone turning towards the sound and looking at the headmasters.

" As you can all see, the scream board ramp has been utterly destroyed. "

Dash hissed lowly, obviously worried about the price of what it would cost to fix.

" Obviously by someone very strong as well. "

Alder continued, turning to the students as if scanning the crowd.

" Which is why we ask the strongest students to step forward: Fatch, Jake, Zeke, Loreli, Lexi and Leah. "

The five all stepped forward slowly, all appearing nervous in a way. Lexi and Leah afraid, Zeke straight up confused, and Fatch and Jake almost offended. Insulted. Probably since neither would do something like this. But regardless the headmasters had them on the lost, and they could understand it. Being as strong as they were.

The twin headed creature looked down at the group of called students, seemingly mad at them all.

" So. "

Alder said in a slightly child like tone.

" Which one of you was it? "

No one said a word, and Leah didn't write or raise her hand. They all remained silent, Fatch and Jake glaring up at the creature. Clearly both offended greatly. The twin headed creature pulled away and crossed their arms, looking very upset.

" So. No ones going to confess? "

Dash asked calmly, looking amongst the group. When no one answered, however, he growled and glared, looking upset with this all.

" Fine. Well until we know who it was, you're ALL going to be punished! "

As the students groaned, Alder yelled at them to be quiet, Dash continuing.

" Until someone steps forward, all of you will clean the school top to bottom, then come to the athletics field and clean up all the rubble of the scream board ramp fiasco. And once that's done, the cafeteria thing will be serving nothing but- "

" Wait! "

A voice called out, shocking everyone greatly as they looked around for the source of the shout. Soon they found it, all in shock as the creature walked up to the headmasters, no one capable of believing who it was.

" Sirs, it... it was me. "

" Jake?! "

The headmasters yelped, causing the werewolf's ears to twitch a little before he nodded. No one else could believe it either. Yet Jake only raised an eyebrow playfully, giving off a slightly cat like face.

" Yep. "

The headmasters turned to each other, looking surprised truthfully. But everyone understood really. No one could BELIEVE it was Jake.

" ... Ah, well ah... Jake, everything we just said uh... y-you get to do that by yourself now. "

Dash said softly, getting a surprising nod and salute from the wolf. The headmasters soon turned to the others, looking like they were still in a daze.

" Everyone else, get to class! "

As the group of students disbursed, Amber stayed behind, slowly walking up to the werewolf as a gargoyle handed him a bucket and a scrub brush. Jake made a slight face, the zombie now taking the chance to talk to him.

" Jake, why did you break the scream board ramp? "

She asked gently, raising an eyebrow. Jake slowly turned to her, looking a little offended now, concerning the girl greatly.

" Amber, I didn't REALLY break the scream board ramp. "

Jake snapped gently, crossing his arms.

" I only said I did so no one else would get punished. Besides... these chores are nothing I can't handle. "

As the wolf walked away, Amber found herself smiling at the noble act her assignment partner had made there. She would've never guessed Jake would do that for his friends...

Although, she did begin to wonder who REALLY broke the ramp. Who was rude enough to break it and then keep their mouth shut and let Jake take the blame. That was just low.

Shaking her head she decided to just go and get to class. Before one of the headmasters called her out. She'd rather give Jake some help but... well, the headmasters might punish him more if she offered. And she didn't want him to get more work.

* * *

**I just needed a tiny chappie here for reasons I'm sure you all know. Hope you all enjoyed though. ;)**


	5. Broken laptop

**Just so you all know, it's a Tuesday in this chappie. And still got a lead on a, apparently more than 4 hour car ride. Much longer than 4. ^^;**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Fatch felt blown away by the sight before him. Casper had been working very diligently today on their props, and it was breathtaking. The ghost had made a mobile replica of the office. Using a box, a large square roller scooter, and lots of painter cardboard to replicate the office. Truly the ghost had out done himself.

The prince stepped back a little and let out a chuckled breath, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

" Casper, this is incredible. "

He breathed, chuckling again as the ghost boy blushed.

" Aw, it's nothing special. Just a lot of paint and cardboard. "

" Pfft. Oh don't be modesty Casper. It's extraordinary. "

Casper blushed a little bringer and looked down, twirling his toes around the ground. Fatch smiled and gently pat him on the back, slowly walking over to the table and sitting down, beginning to type away on his laptop. It wasn't anything special or note worthy really, this script of his, but it got the point across. And that's all that mattered.

The day had gone by without much incident. Although, Amber had told him that Jake confessed to not really destroying the ramp. To be honest, Fatch never really thought he did. That the werewolf may have been taking one for the team. But if Jake hadn't done it, Fatch wondered who did. Who else could've been strong enough or motivated enough to do something like that. He knew none of the girls, Lexi, Leah or Loreli, had done it, which just left only Zeke and himself. He doubted the alien would do something so idiotic, so that only left himself. But surely he'd remember if he'd down something like that... right?

Shaking his head a little he turned around, finding the ghost had left to more than likely get some supplies for the Freddy costume. The prince smiled lightly and turned back to his laptop and began to start typing away again when he all of a sudden got struck with another violent burst of shakes and flashes, feeling his world going black even as the red runes and demon eyes stayed.

Fatch grinned and looked around, his crimson pupils eying anything that could potentially cause problems. His eyes soon settled on the laptop in front of him, his grin growing even wider. Carefully grabbing it and making it so the screen was forced down, the prince began to push down on both sides, increasing the strength until... it snapped completely in half! Bits of keyboard, screen and circuits flew everywhere, scattering across the ground and table, some across the princes lap. The vampire began to breathe heavily, wanting to break into maniacal laughter, only to bite his tongue as he could sense the ghost coming back. Quickly he blinked himself back to normal, his eyes immediately growing wide at the sight of the shattered laptop, hands on the sides of his head in utter disbelief.

" Hey Fatch, I got some stuff for the Freddy costu- "

Casper started, only to cut himself off in shock upon seeing the princes shatter laptop, dropping what he had in his hands and rushing over to the prince in a state of panic.

" Fatch! What happened to your laptop?! "

" I-I-I... "

Fatch stuttered, trying to make sense of his broken laptop.

" I don't... know, I... "

The prince slowly lowered his head to the table, rubbing his temples, trying to recall what had happened. What COULD have happened. He had a black out there, he truly didn't know what had happened to his laptop...

Casper bit his lip, knowing everyone else was in the library to do their assignments. They were the only two in the cafeteria. And he seriously doubted anyone else would run in and destroy Fatch's laptop, that was stupid. Everyone greatly respected Fatch, and knew he was hot headed. No one would dare mess with the prince. So the only person who could've broken Fatch's laptop was either the cafeteriathing- which he doubted highly- or... Fatch himself.

Had Fatch gotten stressed out over the script and broken his laptop in frustration? Or did he hate what he'd typed and broke it on accident? Regardless of why he did it, he did it. He broke his own laptop, and Casper knew it. The question was... why? Why would he break his own laptop? They needed to type up their script. If they didn't have one they wouldn't be able to do their skit, and then they'd fail.

Casper shook his head, realizing he needed to calm down a little. They could still do their skit, typed script or not. There was another way to have a script. They could write one down on paper. It would take longer that way, but it was better than nothing. The ghost threw on a gentle, reassuring smile and placed his hands down on the others shoulders, the prince in question slowly looking at him.

" D-don't fret Fatch. "

Casper said softly.

" We don't necessarily need a laptop for our script. You can always write it. You're fast at writing. Very good at it too. It shouldn't be difficult for you. "

" Y-you're probably right Casper... "

Fatch said softly, sitting up straight and sighing, rubbing his eyes.

" I guess I can write it. Um... it's getting a little late. Why don't you head to bed Casper? I'm going to stay up a little longer to work on the script, as now I'm seriously behind on it. "

Casper chuckled a little to the princes joke and gently pat his back.

" Alright. Don't stay up too late though. "

As the ghost flew away and through the cafeteria doors, he began to wonder what was going on with the prince. Fatch was never this clumsy, nor did he randomly snap and break his own laptop. He hoped nothing was wrong with the prince. Hoped the other was telling the truth and truly WAS fine. Poor guy went through so much drama... that, and if it continued, their project may be in jeopardy. And not to sound conceded, but Casper's grades couldn't take an F right now. He hoped... Fatch's dilemma didn't hurt their project in any way...

* * *

**Hope this was alright. I lost focus a few times while writing it for some reason, despite still being in the car while writing it. ^^;**


	6. Getting worse

**Gonna try and keep my lead. Wish me luck~!**

**Oh, it's a Wednesday in this chappie. ;)**

* * *

" ... Ooooh, my head... "

Fatch groaned, placing his hand on his forehead and slowly sitting up. As he looked around, he soon realized he was in the cafeteria. Meaning he must've fallen asleep at the table while working on the script. Which was frustrating... his back wasn't very strong, and now it ached from that weird sleeping position. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep... Flash he was exhausted.

Standing up and stretching out his back he began to look around. It was early, but it didn't seem like the other students were here yet. So it must be... 5:30am. Pulling out his iPod from his pocket, he felt proud to find he was right. It was still an hour and a half before anyone else woke up.

The prince decided to take this opportunity to look over what he wrote the night before, sitting back down and straightening up his papers, beginning to look over his work. It was good, he guessed. It explained the night guard watching the cameras, operating the doors and lights, and avoiding the animatronics. Even what happened if they got caught. It was pretty darn good.

The prince smiled, certain this script would make Casper happy. It's as well done and accurate. It would certainly get them an A. Maybe even an A+. Which would be cool. He knew Casper could really use an A+. Casper admitted his grades were a little low right now. That, and a good grade never hurt nothing.

Suddenly the prince was hit with a particularly violent case of the shudders, his eyes becoming demonic once more.

Looking down at his script, he sneered and soon began to tare it to shreds! Grinning and soon laughing evilly and demonically. Yet he didn't stop there, oh no. Once threew as nothing left to shred, he flopped the table, springing to his feet and destroying the cafeteria. Breaking the tables in half, throwing the chairs into things and through the windows, and breaking the food carts, flinging food everywhere. Occasionally eating some of the more creatury foods that he'd normally never eat.

Little did he know, he was being watched. By an invisible ghost child.

* * *

Casper could only watch on in horror as Fatch destroyed the cafeteria, looking like a mad demon as he did so. But what he couldn't figure out was why. Why would Fatch be freaking out in such a way? Did something happen to make him lose his cool like this? Or was he... dream walking- er... dream destroying? It didn't make any sense to the ghost boy...

Fatch soon froze and began to chuckle before it broke into a full blown evil laugh, soon turning and walking Casper's way, eyes closed. Casper flew out of the way, silently following the prince from behind, invisible, as the prince left the cafeteria and now stood in the center of the foyer. The prince soon threw his head back and burst into cruel, spine-chilling demonic laughter, almost making the ghost want to flee. Yet soon it faded, and Fatch suddenly collapsed onto his hands and knees, Casper immediately flying over to make sure he was alright. Despite being terrified of him at the moment.

" Fatch! Are you alright? "

The prince jumped mildly and immediately looked up at the ghost boy, looking a bit confused honestly.

" C-Casper, what...? "

Fatch began, sounding truly confused. More so than Casper thought.

" What are you doing up so early? "

Casper blanched, having assumed Fatch would've asked about what had just happened. What he'd just done, or something. Yet he asked why the ghost was up so early. Of all things he could've asked, he asked that...

Was he, maybe... oblivious to the destruction he'd just caused? Or why he was in the school foyer? It didn't make sense... Fatch wouldn't just black out what he'd done... would he...? That didn't sound like him at all. He wouldn't normally blank out something like that, unless...

No. Casper was sure it was nothing. He'd look over this for Fatch right now,who was clearly worried. Throwing not he best smile he could, he placed a reassuring hand on the princes shoulder, mentally reminding himself of what had been asked.

" I was thirsty was all, and noticed you weren't in bed. I figured you might've fallen asleep while working on the script last night, so I came to see if you were still in the cafeteria. Did you, maybe, finish the script? "

Fatch soon smiled lightly and got up, walking over to the cafeteria double doors, Casper following close behind. As soon as they opened the doors, not only were they greeted by the destruction, but they found the torn fragments of the script.

As the prince felt to his knees once more, Casper found himself groaning in frustration, placing his hands on his head. The script was ruined. For the second time. They were running a little behind. They wouldn't be able to practice their skit if this kept up. And Casper didn't want an F right now... this was looking bad.

Determined to keep Fatch from having another episode, he threw on another smile, and said warmly.

" Hey, it's ok buddy. You can just... I can... here. I'LL write the script ok? "

Fatch opened his mouth, looking like he was going to argue, only to close his mouth as he found he couldn't. Softly he nodded, Casper smiling back.

" Thanks Fatch. I'm gonna go back to bed. You coming? "

" ... I-in a minute. "

The prince responded, Casper merely shrugging and flying away.

Fatch kept asking himself what was happening to him. Why did he keep destroying everything? Why did he keep blacking out? What was going on?

_' That would be me, princy. '_

A voice growled lowly. Evilly. And... strangely, within his own mind. Fatch knew this sign. It hadn't happened in months but... Juan Carlos himself... was talking to him through his mind.

" ... What do you want from me Carlos? "

Fatch spat coldly, straining his brain a little to hear the demon.

_' Oh, nothing from YOU. I just want control of a vessel again, and you're the best I can do. Those black outs you get? The shudders and quakes? All me. Soon I'll have your soul locked away for good, and I'LL control this powerful body. So get ready squirt. Your a** is grass. '_

The prince cried out and clutched the sides of his head as the alpha demon faded back into his subconscious, breathing heavily as he tried to gather his bearings. Juan Carlos... had been trying to possess him completely. That's why he had been having those shudders. Why he'd been blacking out. And... HE must've been the real person behind those destructions in the school. The ramp, the laptop, the script, the cafeteria... it was all him.

Fatch needed to get this under control, before someone got hurt. He couldn't exactly ask for help though, no one would know how to. So this was all him. He'd have to calm down and find a way to keep Juan Carlos quiet. And fast.

* * *

**And the truth is reviled. Juan Carlos is trying to possess Fatch. Things aren't looking good are they? **

**Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	7. Have had enough

**I Don't know what to say. It feels weird writing AN's right now, since the chapters I'm currently typing don't get posted next day like usual. Oh well. Enjoy~!**

**Oh, it's a Thursday in this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Fatch frantically paced the floor, trying his best to keep Juan Carlos under wraps. He couldn't let the demon manipulate him right now. Or ever technically.

He also hoped no one approached him right now. He didn't want to know what might happen should someone get near him. Especially Casper... Fatch had noticed Juan Carlos hadn't been able to possess him in such a way until after him and Casper got assigned together for the assignment. Meaning for whatever reason, Carlos was acting up more whenever Casper was near by. And Fatch didn't even want to THINK about what might happen if he got possessed right next to Casper...

All day Juan Carlos had been trying to possess him. He'd been relentless. And Fatch was tired of it. Especially when earlier, Jake had collapsed from exhaustion, still doing all those chores, and as Fatch tried to help him, Juan Carlos kept making him flash and shudder. He barely got Jake to the infirmary. He certainly hoped the demon either calmed down, or he got a handle on him. Either way he couldn't get possessed by him again. It wouldn't end well and he knew it... he just knew it would turn out bad if he got possessed again...

Just then his entire body was gripped with shakes once more, the prince clenching his fangs tight in an attempt to keep the ancient demon asleep. To stay focused and on top of everything. To keep control of his own body. Yet the shakes kept coming relentlessly, and he almost felt like he was about to pass out. He tried to stay strong, but it was MUCH easier said than done.

Finally the shaking subsided, Fatch sighing heavily in relief and exhaustion. He didn't know how much more of that he could take. Juan Carlos zapped a lot of his energy doing that. He hoped the darn demon would settle down soon. He couldn't take much more of this...

Walking forward slowly he began to make his way for the boys dorm, as no one would be there. Everyone was in gym right now, and Fatch got out by telling Frankengymteacher that his backs as still sore from falling off the rope the other day. And while it was true, it truly wasn't that bad. He just needed to calm Juan Carlos down was all.

Walking into the dorm, he found many students props for their skits, his eyes falling on Casper's and his. Truly he felt Casper had outdone himself, everything looking perfect. Even the Freddy costume looked great! And that had a lot of details! Truly Casper should be proud of his work.

Gently tracing his claws around the head of the Freddy costume, he found himself eager for the skit. He had been before, but now knowing he'd be dressing up in such an epic Freddy costume and acting to a scary(ish) song, he... he felt hyped. Excited. Truly looking forward to doing the skit.

Suddenly he was hit with another wave of shudders. But this time... it was stronger than any of the previous ones. He tried to fight it off. To make Juan Carlos back down. However, the demon was so strong and so determined this time he... he blacked out nearly immediately, leaving the sick demon in control.

* * *

Casper was huffing horribly as he finished up gym, not believing how hard the teacher had worked them today. He was winded, and couldn't wait to sit down in a long, boring class with professor Burns. After a workout like that, he'd take a clueless dragons lecture anyday.

Though he WAS looking forward to Burns class tomorrow. The day of the skits. He'd been looking forward to it all week really. Performing a skit about Five Nights at Freddy's with Fatch by his side. With costumes and props and a cool song... surely this would be a wonderful skit! Something the ghost wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon for sure.

... He just hoped Fatch would be able to do it. And that the prince had finally finished the script.

He hated to admit it, even mentally, but Fatch had REALLY set them back with losing the script twice. He hoped whatever the prince had going on... was over. Or that he'd gotten a handle on it. Again, Casper couldn't afford an F right now. He didn't want to sound mean, but... yes, he was truly hoping Fatch had gotten a grip on his little problem.

As he finally reached the dorm... he was HORRIFIED at what he found.

His props. His set. His costumes... all torn to shreds at the hands of Fatch himself, the prince standing in front of the pile and breathing heavily with his hands on his forehead. The ghost slowly, shakily, knelt in front of everything, shakily scooping some of it into his hands, looking at it all with a heart broken expression. He was just in... such disbelief...

" ... C-Casper I... "

Fatch stuttered, the ghost not even looking up.

" I-Im so sorry I- "

" Sh-shut... "

Casper muttered, crushing the paper bits in his fists.

" Just... leave me alone... "

Fatch winced, not hearing Casper talk like this often.

" Pl-please Casper, l-let me explai- "

" There's nothing TO explain! "

The ghost snapped, suddenly floating right in front of the vampires face.

" You destroyed our project! Fatch, I can't TAKE an F! Not NOW! How could you do this?! Just... JUST GET OUT! "

Fatch pulled back, feeling a horrible tug in his chest by these words, unable to believe Casper was this... this furious. At him... slowly, heart aching horrible, the prince left without a word, Casper simply glaring as he did so.

* * *

**Oof... not looking good. Poor Fatchy... **

**Hope this chapter was alright. **


	8. Hurt

**So... nothing interesting to say. But! Please enjoy!**

**Friday in this chappie. ;) **

* * *

Casper sighed, shaking mildly as he stood outside of professor Burns' class, waiting to go in and perform his skit. He was next, so he was waiting out head in.

He... he had asked professor Burns if he could do the skit alone.

He couldn't help it. Fatch kept finding ways to hurt his grade with this assignment. Ripping the script a few times was one thing, but tearing up his set was a whole other thing. He'd worked so hard on it all... and seeing it all torn to shreds like that he... he couldn't work with the prince any longer. His grade couldn't handle it.

Finally he could hear Burns opening things up for his skit, taking a deep breath. This was it. He'd finally do the skit with no interruptions. With no issues or delays. Admittedly it would've been much more fun with Fatch by his side but... again, the prince had caused so many problems... he was better off alone.

" You'll do great... "

Casper jumped and immediately turned around, amazed to find Fatch standing there instead of in class, grinning sweetly at the ghost with his hands folded in front of him.

" Fatch...? "

Casper whispered, turning his body towards him before becoming a bit defensive.

" I can't talk right now. I'm about to go on. "

" I-I know. "

Fatch murmured, right hand reaching out to Casper a little.

" I-I just... wanted to say that- "

Suddenly the princes entire body flashed red horribly, the vampire being gripped with shudders, shocking Casper who had YET to see this reaction. The prince soon panicked and began to back away, saying things like oh no, or please not now, shocking Casper to the core. He didn't know why Fatch was talking like this, nor did he know what was wrong with his prince friend. And those flashes didn't seem... good. Cautious, the ghost took a step forward, his hand extended.

" Fatch, what's wrong? "

He asked gently, surprised to see Fatch shake horribly. His arms flailing even and his claws bared until his eyes suddenly became demonic. Suddenly he lowered his claws and... slashed him in one fell swoop, sending the poor ghost to the ground. Harshly.

Casper gasped, holding the afflicted area: his chest. He couldn't bleed, but there were slash marks there. Five of them. And they hurt terribly.

The ghost looked up, shocked and saddened to find Fatch had actually hurt him, yet... shocked, to find Fatch looked mortified. Shaking mildly and staring at his hands. He looked so... so horrified by what he'd done to the ghost. Casper knew Fatch would. Never harm him. And that demonic state he'd had... it hadn't been Fatch who'd hurt him. He just knew it.

Fatch began to back away, eyes wide in pure shock, looking ready to run in all seriousness. Casper slowly got up, trying his best not to wince at he pain he felt in his chest.

" F-Fatch, I-it's ok- "

The ghost tried, only to get quickly cut off by the prince himself.

" N-no... no Casper, I... I gotta-! "

With no warning Fatch took off running at a supernatural speed. A speed Casper could NEVER keep up with. Casper stood frozen, trying to register what had happened, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found professor Burns behind him, looking a bit impatient yet held soft eyes.

" Casper, come on. You're on. "

Casper turned to where Fatch had run for a moment before slowly, unwillingly, allowing the teacher to lead him into the class room. All of his props were set up, and he slowly, absentmindedly, slipped into the night guards outfit, clicking Fatch's iPod onto the Five Nights at Freddy's song and putting the device into the small stereo, listening to the song start up.

_We're waiting every night_

to finally roam and invite

newcomers to play with us

for many years we've been all alone

Casper frowned, remembering how much the prince loved this song. He'd picked it out. Now he wasn't a part of the assignment and taking an F, and Flash knows where he was now.

_We're forced to be still and play_

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

And those eyes... those flashes and shudders... they weren't normal. Fatch normally had good control over his demonic powers. And now he seemed to be possessed. Like he... he didn't want to do it. Casper didn't even realize he was just sitting there. Unmoving.

_Please let us get in!_

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

_We're poor little souls_

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

_We've been all alone_

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

_Join us, be our friend_

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Casper took a deep breath, feeling himself shaking horribly, remembering the look Fatch made when he slashed him like that. He was so mortified and... sad. Like he didn't want to do it. Like he didn't do it in the first place. Casper couldn't take this, clenching his eyes shut. Not noticing the weird looks he was getting from the class.

_Five Nights at Freddy's_

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's

_Is this where you want to be_

_I just don't get it_

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's _

_(oh)_

Casper slapped the iPod right off the dock, disregarding it slamming onto the floor and sliding across it. He couldn't take the song anymore. He couldn't perform right now. Something was wrong with Fatch. And he could see that now.

Without warning the ghost flew from his seat and straight through the wall, his costume not going through with him and dropping to the floor.

Casper flew outside the school and began looking around frantically for the prince, hoping he was still near by. He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if he'd gotten to far. The ghost soon began to fly over the forest, hoping to find him from above. And while he didn't find Fatch, he DID find someone else. Someone he had never expected to see in the forbidden forest. Flash himself.

* * *

**Minor cliff hanger here, sorry. Hope you enjoyed though. **


	9. Learning the turth

**I'm not sure what to say again. This chappie may start kinda funny though, so please bare with me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Immediately Casper realized Flash might know what was going on with Fatch and soon landed beside him, taking in the angels panicked expression.

" Casper, where is Fatch?! "

Flash demanded, shaking the ghost greatly. Very seldom did Flash speak harshly like this. Casper almost couldn't find the nerve to speak even. Yet he swallowed his discomfort, knowing Fatch was still out there lost, hurt, sad and probably horribly confused. He couldn't let him alone for too long.

" I-I'm looking for him now, sir. "

The ghost responded, now looking at the angel in desperation.

" Flash, what's going on? What's wrong with Fatch? "

Flash looked shocked by the fact Casper didn't know yet, but responded regardless and knelt in front of the boy, grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eye seriously.

" It is not his fault Casper. Remember back when my children and I gave him our powers to hide from Pyro? "

Yes. Casper remembered. Fatch was pouring with power, barely able to contain it all and turned into a golden haired being with bat wings and tricolor glowing runes. He was so powerful then... but what did that have to do with the now? Sure he was powerful then, but turning into a powerful golden haired being had nothing to do with the current situation.

" Casper, back then he was pouring with power. Power he could not control. Yet he found a way, and it was not just by performing miracles. It was also because Juan Carlos found a way to absorb some of it. "

Casper could feel his eyes widen to hearing this, unable to believe it truly. It was so... astounding.

" Fatch had been having trouble controlling Carlos since then, but now that my brother has truly mad him furious... I am afraid Carlos latched onto that, and is now attempting to take control of Fatch's body. "

The ghost child felt a little cold upon hearing this, unable to believe it fully. It didn't seem possible... Juan Carlos was trying to take control of Fatch. He had before but it had never been this bad before. Fatch wouldn't let Carlos control him though... would he? Did the alpha demon truly have a chance to possess Fatch?

" ... And if Carlos can't? "

Casper asked hesitantly, truly afraid of the answer. Flash appeared more worried, if that were possible, and slowly took a deep breath.

" ... Then Carlos will kill him trying. "

" Wh-what...? "

Casper stuttered, praying he'd heard wrong. Praying Flash didn't just say that if Juan Carlos couldn't grab control of Fatch then Fatch would... be...

" If Carlos cannot gain control of Fatch, the pure power he is using will be too much for him to bare. It will kill him. "

The ghost shook upon hearing this, wishing this wasn't so. Wishing Flash was lying. Wishing... wishing he'd seen it himself.

He realized Fatch had shown all the signs of Juan Carlos beginning to possess him. The shudders, the flashes, the eyes... the destructive behavior. And here he was making it worse by making him upset... surely Carlos was latching onto that, and it was making it making it easier for him to possess Fatch. This was really really bad...

He needed to find him.

" Casper! "

The ghost jumped to hearing his name, turning around to find Zeke racing up to him, seeing Flash standing up from the corner of his eye. He wondered why Zeke was out here though. It didn't seem right for some reason. The Novian prince soon stopped in front of him, looking concerned and urgent.

" What's wrong? Professor Burns is worried, but wants you to come back and do your skit. What's going on? "

" Z-Zeke, Fatch... "

Casper tried, still too shocked to explain himself properly. He was still so shocked by it all. If Fatch didn't get help, he could... he barely registered Flash filling Zeke in. He felt cold... and numb right now. Fatch was truly close to death. He knew Fatch would never give up fighting Carlos, meaning Carlos would kill him trying to possess him. He prayed they could find him...

Suddenly a loud engine could be heard coming from the school, and they soon turned just in time to see the starship Zeke's mother and sisters arrived in beginning to take off. But the thing was, it was none of the Supernovas. They were in their house in Deedstown, and naturally Zeke was right here. But who could've started the aliens device...?

Turning to Zeke, Casper could see his glossy pupils shrinking, meaning he was zooming in on the ship. No doubt trying to see who was flying it. Zeke soon gasped and pulled away, his eyes returning to normal.

" How on earth is Fatch flying a Novian Starship?! "

" Wait! FATCH is in there?! "

Casper yelped, immediately redirecting his attention to the ship. He had no idea how Fatch could operate such an advanced device, but there was no time to lose! They had to catch up with him!

... Only Zeke couldn't fly, and Casper couldn't fly fast enough to catch him.

" Hold on you two. "

The children turned to Flash, surprised when the angel scooped them into his arms. Yet they soon understood why he did so when he took off flying at a great speed. The two screamed for a second, due to the serious speed Flash held, yet held onto him and looked forward. Hoping to catch it with Fatch soon.

Too bad the Starship held great speed too. Truly, this was a race. A race they could not afford to lose.

* * *

**A bit lame on the ending there, but hopefully you guys like the chappie. :3**


	10. Crashed!

**This is getting tougher for me to write for some reason. Please bare with me if things get goofy.**

* * *

Fatch growled as he was once again gripped with shakes, trying not to lose control of this stupid Starship. It was so hard to control! How did Novian's control this ship?! The shakes he kept getting weren't really helping either...

And now Flash, Casper and Zeke were on his tail. He couldn't get caught. Not now. Juan Carlos was going nuts right now. Trying desperately to possess him with intense shakes and flashes. It was only a matter of time before Fatch lost control and got possessed again. But he wouldn't let it be now. He would get away before the demon got him and made him lose control.

He couldn't bare to hurt Casper again...

The prince stepped on the accelerator, trying to go faster. Though it was hard to out race Flash himself. Not without going into hyperdrive that is. This wasn't going to be easy, but again, he couldn't get caught. Never.

As another wave of shakes struck him the prince found he had to clench his fangs tight to suppress Juan Carlos. The dumb demon was really trying to possess him. Violently. And it was very hard to suppress. Yet he tried regardless. As, not only were Casper and Zeke near by, but if Carlos got control of him now that he was int he air, it could be disastrous.

Truth be told here, the only reason the heights weren't freaking him out, was because he was trying desperately to get away from the school. After seeing Casper's terrified expression and the slash wounds received by himself, Fatch... couldn't bare the thought of hurting him again. He had to leave. And if he truly needed to steal an alien starship and face his fear of heights to do it. Well then so be it. It was better Casper was safe...

When he slashed him before, he... he felt like he'd been slashed himself. Casper was the one person he'd never want to hurt. Never want to see hurt. He wanted to protect him. And now the ghost had been hurt by his own hands. It... it was too much for him to bare. So even if Juan Caelos DID calm down, Fatch would probably transfer schools. He never wanted to hurt Casper again. Even. And no demon would, change that. Ever.

Suddenly Fatch was hit with yet another burst of violent shakes, this time a red glow surrounding him and causing him to cry out. A long Red Devils tail grew from behind him, soon did large red demon wings. Wings and a tail Juan Carlos had. Soon Fatch, now with demon possessed eyes, chucked darkly and grabbed the steering wheel.

" Nice try twerp. "

Juan Carlos taunted, his purple like serpent tongue sticking out a little.

" But you should've known you couldn't run from me. "

In one swift motion, the demon rotated the wheel to a hard left turn, sending the ship spinning and hurtling towards earth.

* * *

_Casper gasped in absolute horror, watching on as the air craft hit the ground, seemingly exploding. He prayed it hadn't truly exploded. But why had that happened? Why?! What went wrong?! _

_Flash soon approached the mountain Fatch fell to, placing the children down and looking for the rubble. He couldn't believe Fatch had crashed... he couldn't bare to wonder if he was hurt in anyway. Or worse, even... d... de- _

_No. Fatch was find. He was always fine. _

_" Kids, go and find Fatch. "_

_Flash said firmly, spreading his wings wide. _

_" I am going to get Merek and Laura. They will help me restrung then the spell on Fatcn so Carlos will calm down. "_

_" A-alright. "_

_Casper responded shakily, immediately running after Fatch with Zeke at his side. He had to get to the prince before something bad happened. _

* * *

**... This... could've turned out much better. Sorry guys...**


	11. Trying to save a dear friend

**Goodness, I need to start typing a bit earlier than I have been. I've been scrambling a little. N-no need to worry though, it's all good. Just need to manage my time better. X3**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

" See Wulfric, THIS is what I wanted. "

Pyro purred, smirking cruelly at the mirror, enjoying the sight before him. The prince losing control of the Starship and crashing in a way. Even better the puny prince was terrified of heights. This fall was sure to frighten him for a good long while.

" I wanted the prince to freak out. To hurt someone unintentionally. To lose even more of himself and allow Juan Carlos to come back into the world. With a good,powerful vessel too. Sure he'd prefer Fatch than that puny alien prince Zeke. Sure Zeke holds his actual soul, but Fatch has his blood and great power himself. A truly worthy vessel from the demon. "

" What's so great about this... Juan Carlos guy? "

Wulfric asked lowly, having heard the demons name many times yet... truly didn't know much about he guy. Didn't know why Pyro was trying so hard to get him back into the world. Pyro turned to him in shock before he slowly lowered his eyes, as if remembering something he shouldn't have forgotten.

" Oh that's right, you're "different". "

The hellfire said lowly, turning back to the mirror, Wulfric following his gaze.

" Carlos was the first demon my brother and I made. He was powerful, and quite feared. He used to be a chill prankster... until the mortals killed him. His demonic spirit managed to escape hell and returned to his body. Except... he was unstable. And consumed with fury towards his brothers for not helping him. Helping him escape the humans grasp. For a long time he was locked in a battle with his angel and creature brothers, the war ending with their own creations, Zack the vampire and Mark the werewolf... killing them three again and devouring their bodies. Drinking their blood. Keeping their old bodies away from them to hinder their power. "

Wulfric made a face to this disgusting act. Yet... on the other hand, it truly made sense. Ridding three powerful, unstable beings of their bodies would certainly slow them down a great deal.

" Of course there was the matter of their spirits. What was to stop them from from jumping into another body? So my brother and I sealed them away for about 2,000 years, before my stupid brother sealed their souls into three children: Thatch Manora, Richard Griffin and Zeke Supernova. Zeke is the vessel to Carlos, Thatch the vessel to Jose. And Richard the vessel to Jaime. We want to rid of Richard and Thatch, as Jose and Jaime won't be willing to partner with us. They will want to stop me, and Carlos. But Carlos will bring about a world of destruction should he be released again. And since it doesn't seem like I'll be able to cast the spell of the fallen, I'm afraid Carlos must take a different host. The one royal creature to have their blood awoken. "

" That Fatch kid. "

Wulfric finished, finding said prince had crashed through the windshield of the ship, and laying unconscious a mere few feet of the cliff. The werewolf made a face before turning back to Pyro, finding the demon now glaring as if deep in thought.

" ... You know, I better get over there. "

Pyro said simply before turning his back to the mirror.

" Make sure my goodie-two-shoes of a brother doesn't truly find a way to help the pipsqueak. Stay here Wulfric and... "

The demon grinned and slowly walked past the werewolf, enjoying the thought of what he was going to do.

" ... Enjoy the show. "

* * *

Casper looked down at Zeke, making sure the Novian kept up alright. Casper's as flying so he had nothing to worry about on this rocky terrain, but feared Zeke might, even WITH those mechanical spider-like limbs. He feared the limbs might break off or step on something funny making the alien go tumbling down the mountain. Of course he had little to worry about though. Zeke was tough. Yet he couldn't help but worry a little was all.

Turning, finding smoke in the air, he prayed he could get up to. Fatch in time. He didn't know if the prince had gone demonic, or was seriously hurt, or maybe even... dead... and he knew he needed to get up there quickly. Make sure the vampire truly was alright.

Flying up a bit ahead of Zeke he soon made it close to Fatch, finding the prince laying near a cliff side with a Starship wing lain across his torso. And Casper couldn't fly him at all if he was hurt in the torso. He'd have to move some rubble and carry him uphill to get him away from the cliff.

As he went to do so, he soon found a MASSIVE burst of hellfire fly in front of him, causing the ghost to let out a scream and back away. Looking up, he was terrified to see Pyro flying over to him coolly, looking ready to fight. Casper shivered and backed away, truly not wanting to tangle with the king of hell... he'd be no match for him...

" Leave him alone! "

Zeke called out, lifting the large boulder to the right of him and tossing it towards Pyro. Pyro simply sneered, however, and mentally caught the boulder in a silver glow. The demon soon tossed it back to Zeke, the boulder just BARELY missing him, much to the hellfires disliking. Yet he said nothing and simply approached the ghost again, seemingly TRYING to look menacing.

" Stay away from the prince, ghosty. "

Pyro said coolly.

" Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we? "

Casper shook, not wanting to be intimidated so he could go help Fatch, yet... found he couldn't move. He'd been paralyzed in fear by the demon. He couldn't help it. He knew what Pyro was capable of...

Suddenly a MASSIVE bolt of lightning struck Pyro, sending the demon hurtling down the mountains. Casper gasped and looked up, finding Flash flying near by with Merek and Laura by his side. Flash turned to Casper slowly and smiled, which soon faded as he turned to Merek.

" I will keep Pyro busy. You and Laura go help Casper and revitalize Fatch. Seal Carlos in a way that the demon will not harm him this in this sense again. "

The angels nodded and soon turned to Casper, flying swiftly over to him. Casper simply floated there, mouth hung open in pure shock before a wave of obligation washed over him. Shaking his head swiftly he glared in determination, finally ready to take command.

" Zeke, Merek, Laura... clear the rubble. I'll go get Fatch up here. "

The trio nodded and went to do as they were told without a word, Casper immediately flying over to Fatch.

The ghost groaned as he soon tried to lift the mechanical wing off his friend, thankfully managing and sending the piece tumbling down the cliff. Huffing and trying to catch his breath, the soon turned to look at Fatch once more, frowning at the princes peaceful face. Slowly, he moved over to Fatch and carefully brought him into his arms, hearing a soft, pained, and maybe a little bit scared, moan come from the prince. Casper bit his lip and simply began to carry the prince up the hill. It was steeper and longer than the ghost hand anticipated...

" ... C-Casper... no... "

Casper gasped and stopped walking, looking down to find, Fatch's eyes still closed, but speaking again shortly after.

" T-to... dangerous... "

The ghost frowned, feeling like his heart broke a little. Fatch must've still been referring to how he slashed him earlier. Softly the ghost stroked his cheek, trying to fight back his tears.

" Fatch, you're NOT dangerous. "

He assured, his voice soon softening.

" Don't worry. You're going to be ok... "

* * *

_Flash yelped as he barely dodged a blast of hellfire, glaring and retaliating by throwing holy lightning his brothers way. He couldn't let Pyro interfere with this... he couldn't let Fatch die. He knew Carlos couldn't possess Fatch. Not perfectly nor permanently. Fatch's body would either give out from the inner battle, or give out within months of being possessed. _

_Pyro growled at him before bursting into hysterical laughter, Flash pondering what was so funny to the hellfire. _

_" Just give it UP Flash! "_

_Pyro bellowed, smirking cruelly. _

_" Fatch will either become possessed, or die fighting it! And there's nothing you can do about it! Either way it's a win for me too! "_

_" ... You're wrong. "_

_Flash hissed lowly, glaring at the demon. Beginning to shake in anger truly. _

_" Casper and the others will save him. I know they will. "_

_" Pfft. Whatev's. "_

_Pyro said coolly, flicking his wrist. _

_" I'm outta here. I'm sure Fatchy there's dead by now anyway. "_

_In a quick burst of hellfire, Pyro was gone, leaving Flash to his own devices. Immediately the angel began to head back to the others. _

* * *

Merek and Laura held Fatch close, as if sharing energy with him, Casper watching on hopefully. He prayed the pair could do it, not wanting to think of Fatch, possibly...

The ghost felt the wind behind him, signaling Flash had returned. Yet he refused to acknowledge it further, too worried about the prince to truly. He prayed Fatch would live. He felt like he was partially to blame for how bad Fatch got. He wished he had listened to Fatch before. about something being wrong. Wishing... wishing he had seen what was wrong.

Finally Merek and Laura pulled away, and Casper looked at them with hopeful eyes, only... to grow cold, worried and saddened when their expressions were reviled to be so seldom. The pair looked at him, frowning gently.

" Casper, we're... "

Laura whimpered, closing her teary eyes, allowing Merek to finish for her.

" Too late... "

* * *

**... T_T**

**Hope this chapter was acceptable...**


	12. Miracle

**The last chappie was a sad, and I'm sorry. But... remember, I'm surprising. :p**

**Oh, and final chapter. Sorry everyone, I messed up a little with this announcement. ^_^"**

* * *

Casper didn't want to believe what he'd heard. He felt cold... icy shivery cold, like the last time Fatch had... tried to...

The ghost shook his head violently and immediately moved forward and pulled Fatch away from Merek and Laura's arms, disregarding Flash and Zeke from the other sides. Slowly he sat down criss cross and laid the prince in his lap, growing teary eyed by how peaceful he looked. He hated it. He hated how the prince looked so peaceful in death. It... it was heart breaking.

The ghost took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and speak his mind. It was so difficult... he felt like he was numb all the way down. But he needed to say something... he had to let the other know how truly sorry he was... even if... even if he couldn't hear him. He had to let him know...

" ... Fatch... I... "

Casper said gently, choking on his words and having to take another breath.

" I'm so sorry Fatch. I... should've seen something was wrong. You'd... have so easily had seen something wrong in any of us, and yet I... couldn't see what was wrong in you... "

The ghost could feel tears stinging his eyes, resulting in him having to close them for a moment, taking another breath. This was so difficult... all he wanted to do was cry his pained heart out. Yet he had to tell Fatch what he thought. How he felt about this situation. Fatch... at least deserved that much...

" ... I kept saying... how much I needed you... but you needed me, more... *deep breath* you're one of my best friends Fatch... and I'm... so... sorry... "

Finally, with one final breath, the ghost couldn't hold it in anymore; he began to cry. His small frame being wracked with sobs and shakes. Pained crying... for the fact he'd truly just lost one of his best friends. And all because he couldn't see through him... because he couldn't see what the prince was going through... and that's what hurt most. Fatch had died... because Casper couldn't see what was wrong. Couldn't... didn't... help him...

The child's clear tears slowly fell from his translucent features, a few landing on Fatch's cheek. Yet the ghost knew there was no "magical tears" that would bring the prince back. No magical method that could raise him from his eternal sleep. This was... it. Fatch was... truly gone...

* * *

_Pyro sneered at his victory, his devils tail flicking behind him proudly, watching the scene from his enchanted mirror. _

_Truly he would've preferred Juan Carlos actually possessing the pipsqueak, yet this outcome was acceptable as well. After all, Fatch was truly a powerful pawn. A pawn who would never side on the side of evil. So at least with this outcome, the side of justice was down one more fighter. Surely the school and royal vampires would be out of action for weeks. And now that heaven had lost a valuable ally... why, he may have very well won a major war. And if not, he was at least closer to achieving his goal. _

_Suddenly the demon saw something in the mirror. Something out of the ordinary. Something... no one else but maybe Flash could see. And he couldn't believe it..._

_Hope. _

_Hope herself was walking over to the vampire child, intangible, gently placing her pale on the princes cheek. And Pyro knew this sign all too well. Sadly, against Hope, he could not prevent it..._

* * *

Casper sniffled, wanting to let up on his crying even a little, as it was hard to breathe, yet the sobs only wracked him more as he tried. He was just so... crushed... Fatch was gone. And he was... probably gone for good too.

Casper flinched a little, swearing he felt a cold hand against his chest. And despite wanting to pin it on being in slight hysterics, he knew it was a real thing. Slowly cracking his eyes open, he was... VERY surprised... to find it a pale hand against him. A pale, red clawed hand. And the ghost knew it anywhere.

Eyes snapping open in utter shock, he looked down just in time to find... Fatch... opening his eyes! Truly opening his eyes, his ruby irises landing right upon his blue ones! The prince, amazingly, cracked a smile and reached his hand up, settling it on the ghosts cheek and gently wiping a tear away with his thumb.

" ... N-no need for them tears there, Casper... "

Fatch breathed, sounding winded, actually.

" It... takes more than that to kill me... "

" Fatch! "

Casper cried, immediately hugging the prince tight, happy and relieved when the prince hugged him back. He didn't know how the others were reacting, yet he found himself... not caring. Fatch was back. Fatch was truly back. And to him... that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Flash narrowed his eyes a little yet... smiled regardless. Amazed Hope had done this of her own free will. That no one had to call her. To know she was willing to bring the prince back on her own. _

_Yes. He'd seen her. He just remained silent out of both shock, and awe at her actions. Yet in the end, he figured his own astonishment meant nothing. After all, he would admit that he, too, was greatly relieved to know the prince was still alive and well. _

* * *

**Surprise~ :3**

**Hope this chapter was ok. And, honestly, hope it was a "little" feely. And most importantly, hope you all enjoyed the story~!**


End file.
